Infiltration
by Leaaa21
Summary: Deeks part pendant plusieurs mois en mission d'infiltration après une violente dispute avec Kensi. A son retour les retrouvailles sont tendues et pesantes. Laissez des coms :D
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, elle sera très courte puisque elle ne contient que 2 chapitres !**

**Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez en com !**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Cela fait déjà un an que Deeks est partit en mission d'infiltration pour le L.A.P.D sur un coup de tête surement, pourtant Kensi lui avait persuadé de ne pas y aller malgré la violente dispute qu'ils avaient eu à propos d'une mission d'infiltration effectué la semaine précédente. Après s'être crier dessus pendant de longues minutes, Deeks était prêt à quitter le NCIS pour retourner vers la police. Certain de sa décision, il alla vers Hetty.

**Flash Back:**

-Monsieur Deeks qui puis-je faire pour vous ?-

-Hetty, je voudrais quitter mon poste d'agent de liaison- dit Deeks

-Pourquoi ?-

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi, depuis cette infiltration au cartel de drogue où j'ai failli perdre la vie Kensi n'en veux beaucoup maintenant j'ai l'impression que tout c'est déchirés entre nous, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un moment, prendre mes distances avec le NCIS.

-Vous y réfléchirez après- continua Hetty

-Comment ça ?- demanda Deeks

-Bates m'a appelé, il veut vous intégrer à une infiltration qui débute-

-Je peux avoir un débrif ?-

-Bien sûr mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'après notre discussion vous devrez en parler avec Mademoiselle Blye-

-Oui, Hetty je le sais-

-Bien , il s'agit d'arrêter un trafic d'être humains, il y a quelques jours Bates et ses équipes ont retrouvés un groupe de clandestins déposés vers le port, il les ont trouvés sur le lieu d'une scène de crime, une équipe avait été renvoyé sur les lieux pour y trouver les derniers indices c'est alors qui ont rencontrés le groupe. Certains membre parler français et ils leurs ont expliqués la situation après avoir résolut le crime, Bates a décidé de s' intéressée aux clandestins. Bates a besoin de vous pour infiltré le groupe en vous fessant passer pour un nouveau vendeur d'être humains.

-Je pense que je vais accepter, j'ai besoin pour l'instant de m'éloigner du NCIS-

-Très bien, j'appellerai Bates, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Monsieur Deeks-

-Oui, Hetty je le sais- à présent c'était une phrase qu'il connaissait bien.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Kensi se souvenue très bien de la conversation comme si c'était hier. L'annonce personnel de Hetty lui avait du bien mais aussi du mal, elle savait que la rencontre avec Deeks le revoir enfin allait la soulager mais elle avait peur , puer pour Deeks, en un an il avait changé. Hetty lui avait donnée une destination, une heure précise pour rencontrer Deeks. Quelques jours avant son retour Deeks avait contacté Hetty en lui demandant de prévenir Kensi.

En attendant l'a venu de Deeks, Kensi repensa à l'annonce de sa couverture.

**Flash Back:**

Deeks se rendit à la salle de sport où Kensi se défoulait sur un pauvre sac de sable ou peut être d'eau. Kensi entendit les pas régulier et discret des chaussures de Deeks, pourquoi reviendrait t-il ? , elle savait très bien que c'était pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Tu veux quoi Deeks- dit t-elle

-J'ai demandée à Hetty une "temporaire démission"-

-Quoi, mais pourquoi ?-

-Tu sait autant que moi pourquoi- cria Deeks

-Viens en au but, pourquoi es tu là Deeks- cria aussitôt Kensi en donnant un violent coup au sac

-Je pars pour une mission d'infiltration pour le L.A.P.D, ne n'attend pas à me revoir avant de long mois, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à mon avenir, peut être incertain au NCIS et aussi à nous ça fait 3 années qu'ont se tournent autour, Kensi pour moi c'était la dispute de trop et je pense que toi aussi tu te remettra en question-

-Deeks ne pars pas s'il te plait-

-Trop tard j'ai accepté la décision de Bates-

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Deeks, tu sais très bien que l'équipe à besoin de toi et plus particulièrement moi-

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant Kensi à chaque fois tu prends les choses au dernier moment-

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai Deeks, je t'es toujours tout dit comme un livre ouvert que toi seul a lu, tu sais très bien aussi que j'ai entièrement confiance en toi et tu sais très bien que j'ai peur de m'engager autant que toi peut être.

-Pour l'instant c'est toi qui a toujours déviée la conversation-

-J'ai puer Deeks-

-On aura le temps d'en reparlai à mon retour, je te laisse-

-Deeks s'il te plait-

-Désolé Kensi-

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Kensi avait pleurée pendant plusieurs semaines et l'équipe y avaient vu, elle se sentait coupable de son départ.

A chaque fois elle y repensait, elle avait peur de s'engager mais au bout d'un an elle avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments et Deeks lui manquait terriblement au bout d'un ça pouvait se comprendre. Maintenant elle était certaine que leur "chose" qui était présente depuis 3 longues années c'est de l'amour et ça elle en était persuadée. Elle espérait que Deeks avait aussi défini un segment de phrase ou même un mot à leur "chose". Elle se demandée comment Deeks avait t-il changé physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Elle avait peur, de puis un an Deeks poursuivait les même personnes, ça changeait un homme.

Si Deeks aurait eu des problèmes de santé, Deeks l'aurait prévenu. Elle espérait le bon raisonnement. Elle voulait retrouver ses yeux bleus qui lui manquait, sa barbe de trois jours qui le rendait si charmant et ses cheveux ébouriffés qui lui donnait un look sexy. Elle revient à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit les même pas d'il y a un an, régulier et discret qui marchaient sur le vieux parquet en bois du hangar à bateaux et qui pénétraient dans la salle principale. Il était exactement minuit, l'heure donnée par Hetty.

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, laissez des coms!**

**Bisous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà après de long mois d'absence, je suis désolée. Mais pendant ce temps j'ai écrit des fictions que je posterai régulièrement. Pour finir je souhaite remercier toute les personnes qui ont commentés cette fic je me pensée pas avoir autant de coms donc merci. Trêve de bavardages voici le dernier chapitre!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**(. Elle revient à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit les même pas d'il y a un an, régulier et discret qui marchaient sur le vieux parquet en bois du hangar à bateaux et qui pénétraient dans la salle principale. Il était exactement minuit, l'heure donnée par Hetty.)**

Deeks pénétra doucement dans la pièce, Kensi n'osait pas se retourner surement la trouille, elle avait attendu ce moment si longtemps elle pouvait pas y croire si il revenait c'est qu'il avait fini sa mission. Elle savait que les retrouvailles aller être émouvantes et lourdes d'émotions. Ils devront s'expliquer à propos de cette infiltration, d'eux. Kensi revenu à la réalité quand elle entendit Deeks parler.

-Je te fais peur-

-Je sais pas, t'as enfilé ton costume d'Halloween-

-Non- rigola Deeks

A peine ils eurent parler que Kensi entendit son rire qu'il lui avait tant manqué.

-Kensi-

-Oui-

-Retourne toi-

-Pourquoi ?-

-J'ai envie de voir ton visage-

-Avant je peux te demander quelque chose-

-Oui je t'écoute-

-As tu finis ton infiltration ?-

-Oui- répondit sincèrement Deeks

Kensi se retourna. Les deux partenaires se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes. Deeks n'avait pas trop changé physiquement, on avait juste l'impression que c'était un autre homme, posé et calme. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens, son regard bleu intense et sa barbe qui fessait de lui un homme si sexy. Quant à Deeks, lui il avait retrouver sa douce partenaire elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle. Il voulait tout lui expliquait il était venu pour ça , elle était venu pour cela.

Après un moment de silence, Deeks s'exclama

-T'es encore plus magnifique qu'avant-

-Merci-

Kensi couru dans ses bras. Un moment qu'ils partagèrent à deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sentir la présence de leurs corps en contact et de leur cœur battre c'est ce qui leur avaient manqués.

-Tu m'as manqué Deeks-

-Toi aussi, fern-

Pour une fois Kensi sourit à cette réflexion, Deeks en profita pour parsemer quelques baisers dans le cou de Kensi. Leur passion de se retrouver était dévorante, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre.

-Tu m'as pas changé- dit Kensi

-Toi non plus-

-Raconte moi ton infiltration-

-Le lendemain de notre dispute, j'ai tout de suite intégré le groupe, au début ils ceux sont méfiaient de moi et après ils m'ont acceptés, ont a continués le trafic d'être humain en tout ont a déplacés plus d'une centaine de groupes de clandestins , le plus dur a étaient de trouver le chef du trafic, personne ne le connaissait j'ai donc retracé les appels effectués qu'ont recevaient pour avoir les ordres. Je l'ai retrouver, le RAS a procédé à l'arrestation du chef ainsi que des groupes de trafiquants, je pensais pas que cela aller mettre un an. A la suite de cala j'ai contacté Hetty pour lui donner un rendez-vous ainsi qu'à toi pour lui faire part de ma décision de rester au Ncis et j'ai aussi signé un formulaire d'entrée dans l'agence en tant qu'agent officiel du Ncis, voilà tu devras encore me supportais.

-Oh Deeks, tu as fait la bonne décision car j'ai ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments envers toi-

-Kens'-

-Non Deeks laisse moi finir sinon je le dirai jamais.

-Ok-

-J'ai vraiment culpabilisée après ton départ donc j'ai essayé de me poser les bonnes questions sur la relation compliquée qu'ont a. Cette "chose" qu'ont a pas encore défini a pris une réelle tournure dans ma tête, Deeks je crois que je suis amoureuse pas de Callen, pas de Sam mais de toi et lorsque tu as franchi cette porte je me suis demandée si toi aussi tu t'es poser les bonnes questions, j'en ai marre Deeks de faire semblant que tout ce passera normalement entre nous parce que c'est faux en tout cas pour moi oui. Et j'avais pas envie que tu partes du Ncis parce que j'ai confiance en toi, je tiens à toi et parce que j'ai pas envie d'avoir un partenaire autre que toi et là tu me dis que tu es un agent officiel du Ncis me rends heureuse et la vie peut continuer mais il était tant que je te dises ce que je ressens.-

-Après ce discours Kensi avait pleuré comme une madeleine, Deeks se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Après s'être calmée, Deeks prit le visage de Kensi entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et je veux que notre histoire continue c'est pour ça que je suis revenu, pour toit et pour te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, cette infiltration m'as ouvert les yeux et plus les jours avançaient plus tu me manqué._

Deeks était devenu un agent comme les autres, l'équipe étaient au courant pour leur relation, Hetty ne si opposa pas. Cela fessait maintenant plus que Deeks était revenu et les deux partenaires étaient toujours autant amoureux.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu , n'hésitez pas avec les coms pour ne dire ce que vous pensez de cette fin et votre avis et je remercie encore une fois ceux qui ont commentés cette fic!**

**Bisous! +**


End file.
